The present invention relates to an electronic commerce technology for commercial articles or services.
Some of commercial articles as transaction objects might be affected by weathers and fluctuate in their sales. Further, some of services might also be affected by weathers and fluctuate in the number of users. For example, air-conditioners and summer clothes fluctuate in their sales depending on how much the summer is hot. Moreover, sales of tickets for and the number of visitors to an amusement park and the number of participants in an event, fluctuate depending on whether the holiday is rain or fair.
Further, in the case of selling such an article and service on a reservation basis, the number of reservations fluctuate corresponding to a weather forecast on an expected date of utilizing the article or service according to an improved accuracy of the weather forecast.
Hence, there arises a problem to an article vendor or a service provider (e.g., a promoter of an event etc), wherein sales, a facility availability rate or a service utility rate fluctuate depending on whether the weather forecast is desirable or undesirable.
Another problem inherent in a system for selling the article and providing the service without any reservations, is that the number of users fluctuates depending on the weather on the very utilizing date and cannot be ensured with a stability.